I wasnt there to save her
by Hipster.Sarahcat
Summary: Bella is feeling very strange and before she got the chance to tell Edward he left only for a few days but on that first day everything went wrong. Bella gets kidnapped and Edward cant find her. Will she survive?
1. Somethings Wrong

**1. Something Wrong.**

People in this world, they just dont know how to control themselves. Us on the other hand, were Vampires. Yeah we may loose our temper sometimes but nothing too bad. It started off like any other day, montonous in every way. When the sun rose behind the clouds we all went to school, Esme went to the store for all the food and other goods we would never eat or use. Carlisle, he was gone, I hadnt been in the house when he had left so i had no idea where he could be now. He was at the house last night...? He probably just went on a urgent call from the hospital, maybe there was a car accident and the person was badly hurt that they needed him in immeadiatly. Edward was acting rather odd though and Alice got up in the middle of latin 3 right after we got back from lunch and just walked out of the classroom. Jasper followed after her. Maybe she saw a vision that she had to tend to right away. God I hope so. I dont know why, but I havent felt right at all today, like something is wrong with me, just me. Im so unfocused, and I can barely smell any of the humans. Only the ones wearing rather strong perfumes or colognes. I cant smell their blood...What could this mean? Im sure it'll pass, vampires dont get sick, I was starting to worry. I decided to tell edward later when were home and in the saftey of our home. Its only 3 more hours, what else could go wrong? I didnt want to go to lunch and keep up the charade of being human but suddenly i felt hungry. Not in a vampire way as in thirsty but actaully hungry like a human is. Something has to be terribly wrong. Maybe id swing by the hospital once school ended and ask Carlisle. Though I was hungry, I could harldy eat infront of my vampire family who judging their eyes, are thirsty. If im not thirsty but hungry, wouldnt my eyes be changing? Amber back to the brown? Why doesnt Edward notice the brown in my eyes already then and ask me whats wrong? He might know what is wrong with me. Maybe not. As we sat at the lunch table with a tray of food infront of us we surely woulnt eat but I very much wanted to, Jasper asked me why I was so stressed. I started to panic as I tried to think of a rational excuse. Mmmmm, that salad looks so good...No, no, no. I realized everybody was starring at me waiting for my answer. "Just thirsty, thats all." I reassured them. "Belllaaaaa, what could you possibly be hiding thats making you so stressed?" Alice asked. "Im not hiding anything." I blurted out too quickly. They werent convinced but they realized I wasnt going to tell them anything. Alice immeadiatly started searching the future and gasped. "Alice what did you see?" I almost screamed anxious to see if she saw what is happening to me. "Theres going to be a hugeee sale at the mall Wednesday!" Alice said excitedly and Rosalie cheered quietly beside me. Of course they would go crazy over something like that. Whatever was wrong with me it would of had to pass or Alice would have seen it in a vision. Right? She gasped again and squinted her eyes as she tried to look into the future harder as she saw something more. What had she seen? "What now Alice?" Jasper asked, concerned. Edward snapped his head up as he gasped and turned his head slowly to look at me, his face horror striken. This cant be happening. He seems so scared, what could have happened in Alices vision? Jasper looked at me feeling the horror and panic and every other emotion in the book rolling off of Alice and Edward staring at me. Rosalie shook me asking if i would go with them on the shopping trip Alice and her had planned when she registered the looks on the others faces. What just happened in her vision? We sat through lunch in the same way, people started to notice and I could hear them talking about what freaks we were but when they realized the horror on the other faces they stopped talking and looked away from us. What I would do to be able to read Edwards mind right now. The bell rang and I got up unwillingly, swaying slightly and walking to class with Alice. I sat through class realizing that i didnt want to know what had caused them to look at me like that. When Alice got up obviously having one of her visions, I glanced at Jasper and he nodded, getting up and running after her. They didnt return the entire class and I was starting to panic. My last class went by so slowly as I waited for the day to be over so I could ask Alice why she had left. When school was over, we all got into the car and drove home. It had snowed about 6 inches while we were in there and the plows had only plowed the very main roads so far. Edwards Volvo wasnt doing too well on all the snow and ice so we ditched the car about a mile or so from the house and walked. As we were walking, we spotted Esmes blue Corolla having the same trouble as ours did and watched her give up trying to drive and get out of her car. Esme could feel the tension between us all and was concerned. No one spoke as we advanced to the house leaving me to think of all the possible things Alice could have seen.


	2. The Girl Was Dead

**A/N ~ Hey guys, I didnt get a chance to say this in the first chapter so here I go. First off, this story is rated M due to violence. It goes pretty fast for now, seeming that all of this was a dream I couldnt get out of my head that i decided to write down...As of now I have up tp Chapter 7 written, thats where my dream ended. I hope to finish out the story and not bore you but as you may see in this chapter and the ones that follow, I have a very strange mind. Often when i try to write a story, the main character ends up getting hurt or dies in like every possible way. I know, I must have a violent mind. Idek, it just seems more interesting that way...I hope you like my story:3 Review so i know how you like it:D! I will also try to upload daily, I have alot of free time on my hand so hopefully i can use it to write. Im also open to any suggestions on a story for either Twilight or The Mortal Instruments. Whoever you are though, you are beautiful in everyway, never forget that. 3 Sarah =^-^= Disclamer~ Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight sadly, yada yada yada. Hope you enjoy:3**

_2. The girl is dead._

It was only Esme, Rosalie, Edward, and I. Alice, Jasper, and Carlisle were still gone. At least I knew where Emmett was, he was just on a hunting trip needing some alone time after Rosalie and him had gotten into a huge argument. There was now about a foot of snow on the ground. Edward was obviously mad about something from the look of the scowl on his face and he took off without warning. It was still a while back to the house, but you could see it in the distance. I picked up my pace to get to Edward. Esme was next to me and Rosalie stayed behind. I was a vampire, so were the rest. When Edward started running away, I tried to run after him but I couldnt, not in the way I could as of yesterday. This scared me and brought back the thought of something being wrong with me. Esme stayed pace with me. We then saw that Edward was awfully close to the house so we tried to run faster. Once we got there, he was no where to be found. What could have possibly made him so mad? It was then that I realized there were others in the house. Humans, not vampires. Most people I had no idea who they were, they all looked at me weird, sad like, a "I'm sorry about what happened to you" look. I got scared. I immeadiatly went to Edward and I's room and he was no where to be found. Edward was gone. I collapsed on the floor and was sobbing. Tearless of course. The room was quite...Girly. There were a few bottles of bright nail polish and there were girly blankets and designs etc. It was mostly his room though. I found a phone on the bed and called Edward on it. He answered. We only talked for a little bit, he seemed very distracted. I asked him where he was and he said in New York City, the sunny side by the end of the subways. What? Sunny? New york is covered in 2 feet of snow and hes on the warm, sunny side? Sunny? He is and will forever be a vampire so, sun? This cant be. I asked him when he was coming back. Today was friday and we had planned to go shopping for the others christmas presents at the mall today. He would come back right away right wouldnt he? If i said i missed him and needed him? Well i really did, so i tried. Its like he didnt even care! He could hear me tearlessly sobbing into the phone and it didnt even matter that i was here, hirting because he was gone. He said he would come back on Monday. Monday? Thats forever away! He hung up leaving me sobbing on the ground. Broken. How could he do this to me? After i laid there for a while on the hard floor, I decided to make the best of his absence and not act too down. I still hadnt seen Alice since our class together when she left. Hoping Alice may have come home, I got up and went downstairs. Alice was nowhere to be found but Rosalie was there and so was Esme. The humans were talking among themselves. What were they doing here anyways?Amanda, Ellena, and other familiar faces all looked up as I triped on the carpet and knocked over one of my books i had been reading this morning. Weird. Since when do vampires trip? I let it go and Rosalie asked if I would on a walk with her through the woods to talk to me. When I finally gave in after about 20 minutes of begging, Esme and Rosalie stood up and we were about to leave but I got cold. Cold? Vampires cant get cold? What was wrong with me? Was I sick? Where was Edward when I needed him? I went to go and find my jacket but it was gone. I wasnt just going to take someone elses, I had to find mine. It should have been so easy, I should have been able to just sniff it out to find it in a second but no, something was really wrong with me. Even my sight was messed up. Worst of all, I keep getting really dizzy like im about to pass out. Where is Carlisle? He might know what was wrong with me. What about Alice? Doesn't she see something happening to me? Where is she? I was so scared that I passed out and later woke up to Ellena, my cousin, staring at me. She didnt know i was a vampire so she thought i was just taking a nap or what ever. I still couldnt find my jacket but when I went into Edwards room to look, I broke down. I tried harder to finding it, concentrating as hard as I could. Once i finally found it in stuffed away in Alices closet-Shes always hated that jacket, she said it made me look like a man-, I angrily put it on and went downstairs to see Rosalie waiting for me. When Rosalie asked me where I had been and if I was okay, I simply told her not to worry about it, shes didnt need to worry about my problems, I worried enough for the both of us. What was happening to me? We were in my neighbors back yard hopping the fence when I fell over and the Rosalie and Esme got concerened. Since when do vampires fall over? Never. Again they asked if I was okay so I said yes. I added on that I was just out of my mind since Edward had left and they believed me. We were running, they were running quite fast, something I couldnt keep up too anymore. They noticed but they just blew it off from missing Edward like I had said before. We ran and ran and eventually I had no idea where we were so I stopped and they did too. Suddenly there were people, closing in around us. Humans. Humans were closing in around me. How could this be? I took off running, the others far ahead because they were vampires and they could run. What was wrong with me? I asked my self again. The humans were all right behind me, what will happen if they catch me? A hand grabbed me, it wasnt even warm, it was the same temperature as me, warm. Not cold. Not cold like a vampire but warm. Warm like a human. Great so now my skin temperature changed. Why werent the others stopping to help me? Havent they noticed im not with them? They think im trailing right behind them, im not. The human has full grasp of me now and others are catching up and grabbing me too. Im on the ground with my hands and legs tied up, a cloth tied around my eyes and one tied around my mouth. I tried to scream, I really tried, but as I tried, the man who had grabbed me first took out a knife and stabbed me. From then on I knew not to make a sound or I would get hurt. Surely someone would come save me, right? I was then picked up and thrown into the back of a truck. Havent the others noticed I was gone yet or do they just not care? No, they do care, they just havent noticed. What happens when they get back to the house and realize im not with them? I could be dead by then. Where was Edward when I needed him? He's not going to get here in time to save me. How are they going to kill me anyways? I am a vampire, or atleast I was one. As of now im not sure what I am, I just know whatever I am, im more human than anything. Me. Human. There is no way im going to survive this. By now its saturday, knowing that we left the house at about 11:52pm so Edward isnt going to be back for 2 days. There is no way in hell that I will still be alive by then. I'll probably be dead in a ditch somewhere, maybe in a river, who knows? Edward was right, I guess. When I was in the transformation process he was afraid that he did something terribly wrong because I was so still. The transformation happened on a night in November, about a year ago noe. The day I was told I had 3 days left to live because I had brain cancer that had spread through my entire body. When he bite me and injected me with his venom, the morphine Carlisle had perscribed to get rid of the pain from the chemo reacted with the venom and paralysed me. The truck soon stopped. I then wondered if anyone had noticed if I was gone yet. It has to have been at least 14 minutes, more or less, they're probably still on the way home. Meanwhile im here, in the back of a truck after being kidnapped and without a doubt going to be murdered. If they dont find me in time that is. When the man pulled me out of the truck and threw me on the ground I noticed the smell of salt water thick in the air. Where could we be? The only salt water around here was in La Push, had we really been driving for that long? I wondered what was going to happen to me. What triggered the attack anyways? They just came out of nowhere! I heard another man coming towards me while the other men in the truck came and started kicking me around. I know that my screams would not be heard so I stayed silent, they would probably hurt me more if i wasnt. These men were strong. Tall and pure muscles. I can feel how big they are everytime they touch me. I passed out. When I woke up, I was in the truck again, feeling as if I would die from the pain of them beating me. The others had to of noticed by now and that was the only reason I could bare all this, to stay alive long enough when the time comes. I could easily let go and die but I couldnt do that to my family I cant just give up. Especially for Edward. Edward. What would he do if I were dead? Would he try to kill himself like he had before? When he knows for sure that im dead and cant be brought back? Or not because right now it seems as if he doesnt care about me at all. The truck stopped. I could hear more people arriving, they laughed when they saw my fragile little body tied up and broken like I was. Maybe if I acted as if I were dead they would leave me and I would suffer on the ground until death finally came. The others had to know i was gone by now and they would be looking for me. They're never going to find me, I can feel it. Never going to find me alive that is. Along with my Vampirism, my scent went with it. They will never be able to track me to where ever I am now. Once I finally do die and they dispose of my body, it will be somewhere nobody could ever find me, they had to have planned it all out. They dont want to go to jail, they probably have experience. As I stared up unblinking, trying to keep up the charade that im dead, a shooting star passed and i wished for Edward to find me dead or alive. My wish has to come true, though it will be too late and i will be dead, as long as he finds me. I know that death is at my doorstep but for now, it is not welcome. Ive got to strive to be with my family again. Two days. Thats all. Thats when Edward will be back. Isnt Alice seeing me dead in a ditch somehwere? Has Edward been informed that im gone and that my blood is on the ground where I was taken? Have they retraced their steps and seen the blood yet? If they told Edward which I really hope they did, is he on his way back from New york yet? Yes. If he knew I was missing and hurt and possibly dead or dying, he would come, he had too. I was supposedly a vampire though, theres no way that could be my blood to them, just someone that smelt like me, no, not smelt, the blood would have no scent, just like me. Vampires cant bleed. I could be running around just wanting some alone time for all they knew. Its someone elses blood, old even, thats why it had no scent, rain could have washed out the scent, it just hadnt rained hard enough to wash it away. How could they think any differently? Edward would know, he would have to. He would know that it was my blood and no one elses. Its raining here, if its raining where I was when I was taken, theres no hope. I will die alone and be left there, while the others are home. Ohh God knows where because death is just so full, and mine so small, now im scared of whats behind and whats before. The song played over and over in my head as it sunk in that it was happening at that very moment in every sence of the song. A few moments later a man walked to the back of the truck and stared at me intensly. After about a minute or two he turned away. "The girl is dead." He announced. The men broke out in laughter and cheer. I know this is supposed to be good news to me that they think im dead but not when it means that I have to try that much harder to keep up the act. I wonder what they are waiting for. Cant they just dump my 'dead' body some where and get it over with? 'Do what you took me for in the first place and leave me to die! Please!' I screamed in my head hoping someone, somewhere would hear me. No, I shouldnt think like that. I had to get back to my family. Back to Edward.


	3. Authors Note

Sorry guys, I know I said I would try to update everyday but my laptop charger broke so my laptop died and my story was all on there. Im going to try and order a charger tomorrow online so itll take awhile to get here, Sorry for the delay:( I hope its worth the wait to the 2 of you who favorited it:3 thank you3 


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: As I said before, my laptop broke and found out yesterday that it cant be fixed. My entire story was on there. Sorry but this will be the end for now unless I can remember enough to continue on.  
>~Sarah <div> 


End file.
